Alley of Fortune
by Shuji Nonohana
Summary: In the one, dank, dark alley Orient Town is capable of, a certain plain gone awry and a chance encounter mark the beginning of something beautiful.


A Moment of Passion

Well, that was one more fruitless attempt to mooch down the drain. In their usual spot in the center of Orient Town, a certain young girl was pacing about. "Dammit! There's just no go when it's not that white-haired sleazebag!" Shouted an obnoxious girl's voice.

"As bad as I feel for mooching, I don't mind getting a meal out of him. He isn't the most pleasant of people." Agreed her male counterpart.

"But that's not what I meant. Sure, it's awesome making his wallet suffer, but the thing is, he's easy prey. Seriously! Twice last week, that Kaka who hangs around him was talking about how much he feeds her." Luna's grin shone forth from underneath her hood. "That moron is our meal ticket!"

"Luna, I get the feeling that all we do nowadays is plot another meal mooching attempt." Sena sighed. It was getting old. Sure, they don't really have much to do until Jubei gives them their next set of directions... but he felt like they were in a rut.

"Fine, fine. It's not like there aren't free samples sitting out in the busy alleys. I guess we'll just kick back today." Luna took up a bench near a rusty old shack, and leaned back in exhaustion. "Trying to get a meal is hard work. Even if I am trying to scrape it off somebody else."

Nearby, a rather unique figure in a concealing black uniform was lurking about in the shadows. "Sneaking around isn't really necessary anymore. The rendezvous isn't for another few days. And I guess I really should loose the Intelligence Department uniform. It's not like I'll ever be on duty for them again!"

Considering Makoto's new alliance, she didn't really need her black outfit anymore. Maybe for a stealth mission... if Sector Seven ever did stuff like that. But it wasn't exactly the most flattering outfit out. She was all set on taking it off, when she saw a small young... person it looked like, sitting alone on the bench. They seemed to be muttering something to themself, and underneath the shadow of the hood was the face of an adorable young girl.

She didn't exactly look happy, and that would have been sign enough for Makoto to mind her own business... but she just couldn't leave a cute young girl all disgruntled in an alleyway! Well, at the very least, she couldn't leave them in a shady-looking alleyway. Makoto approached the young girl with a tender hand and a smile. "Hey you! What's a little kid doing in dark place like this? There's a big show going down just a few blocks away, but you're all alone over here!"

Luna thought to herself for a moment. This was the only person to actually come up to them with something to say. Not a "get lost brat" or a "children aren't allowed here", or even a "hey kid, uncle here's got something to show you". She sounded easy to trick.

"Wow..." Luna whispered to herself. "... Think we'll get some food outta her, Sena?"

"Luna! Can we try actually talking to people instead of take from them for once?" Sena whispered quietly.

"Geez... you're such a spoilsport." Luna thought to herself for a second, and told Sena, "Okay, here's the plan. I'll get us some food from this poor sap, and you'll... go to sleep."

"Wh-wha?" Sena almost blurted out.

"Hey? Is everything alright there?" Makoto asked, somewhat confused by Platinum's inaudible whispering.

Luna made it quick: "It's things like that that make people act weird. Whenever they hear us both talkin', they call us freaks. Just lemme handle this Sena!"

"Fine... at least this means I won't have to slog through another few hours of hunger." Sena promptly nodded off, not wanting much more in Luna's free meal venture.

"You know, I understand if you don't wanna speak... I did just come up to you outta the blue and all." Makoto took a seat next to the now lone Luna, more than willing to spend time trying to get this innocent young person out of a seedy place.

"It's not that I don't wanna speak..." Luna started, putting on as much of her innocent act as was physically possible for her. "But you just said this was a dark place. And you're all dressed in black, like some kinda ninja stalker! How do I know you're not some pervert looking to get at Luna?"

"So your name's Luna, huh?" Makoto smiled and laughed a bit, at the young girl's well-placed but kinda off assumption. "Well, my name's Makoto! You don't need to worry about me being a stalker or a ninja-"

"I can't trust you! People've lied to Luna before." Luna almost snickered this was too easy. Makoto was being way too nice, at least, that's what Luna thought. 'After a line like that, a meal to prove she's not a perv should be a piece 'a cake to trick her into! ... and if she IS a perv, I could always threaten to call the cops~'

But before she could even demand herself a snack, Makoto pulled her black cloak up over her head, her breasts bouncing lightly after the quick removal. Underneath her previous outfit was an orange top with a black underside that only covered the top of her bosom. Around Makoto's waist was a snug orange mini-skirt covering a long black thong that stretched over what Luna could now actually identify as a long bushy tail. Makoto stretched out her lithe, curvy body, and Luna could only stare on in awe.

"Y-you... you..." Luna's first instinct would be to call her some degrading name that had to do with her breasts, and shrug her off. But she didn't feel that way at all, or at least not at first. She tried to make insulting Makoto and her body her top mental priority, but this woman was different from the boob lady she'd met before. Only a slight difference in size yeah, but looking at her from top to bottom, from her adorable little ears and delightfully bushy tail to all of the appeal of her lightly bouncy breasts and curvy physique...

"Y-You're way too hot, lady!" Luna clamped her hands over her mouth. Not out of shame, but because even she had never heard herself use that word to describe anybody other than herself in a way that wasn't ironic.

Makoto looked slightly taken aback by the statement at first; after all, it wasn't a statement she'd heard very often, especially from young girls she met in the street. But a smile crept up along her face, as she didn't take any offense at all to Luna's... "compliment".

"Whattya mean 'too hot'? There's no such thing, silly!" ... Of course, Makoto had never really referred to herself as "hot". It showed. "And what about you? I bet..." Without a hint of hesitation, Makoto threw back Luna's hood and cloak, revealing her in full. "... that under that hood you're a total cutie~!"

Her hair fell forth, twintails cascading down, twintails poking up. The sky blue skirt flared out as it was revealed, underneath her gold-buttoned white suit. The bell at her collar shook a bit at the sudden disrobing, but it stayed in place. "Hey! Who said you could take Luna's hood down? What if I were naked under it?!"

"And what if you were?" Makoto said teasingly. "Hey, don't worry about it! In the end, you were fully clothed weren'tcha?"

"Mrphl... for all I know, you might have wanted that you pervert!" Luna retaliated. However, she hadn't even been looking at Makoto's eyes the entire time.

"Hey, perv-watch, I don't have eyes in my belly!"

"Huh? Hey!" Luna averted her gaze from Makoto's figure and instead looked up into her eyes. "Don't trick me like that!"

Makoto said nothing, and simply looked back at the younger girl, hand on hip and finger pursed to her full, delicate lips. Luna apparently didn't have a lot more to say after that, since she went back down to staring at Makoto's body.

"... It's not fair." In her own context, she was moaning over how unfair it was that she actually thought this downright beautiful squirrel girl was hotter than hot.

"Aw, what isn't?" Makoto looked down for a second, and giggled. "Now, young girls shouldn't be worried about things like that! I'm sure..." She wrapped her arm around Luna, and held her close. "... that you'll grow into a beautiful adult someday, Luna~"

But that was just it. She wasn't worried about her own body... this overwhelmingly kind and casual woman, who just happened to be one of the prettiest girls Luna had ever met was driving her mad. She was crossing her legs at an entirely new sensation she felt mere seconds after being pressed against Makoto's bosom.

Without any warning, Luna dove in and landed a kiss right on her lips. It wasn't like her to think so hard about things like this. Things that she _wanted_. And right now, all Luna wanted was a certain young squirrelly woman.

Makoto's eyes widened for a second, but seeing in Luna's eyes blind, confused passion. Not exactly averse to the situation, and not wanting to outright push away a pretty little girl, Makoto let the kiss go on. She leant back as Luna held her lips against hers. Luna, not even giving a care about what Makoto would possibly be feeling, did the first thing her body told her to do.

Her tongue was pressing itself against Makoto's soft lips, aching to gain access. Makoto was surprised at how mature this confused kiss was getting. Nontheless, she found herself enjoying it herself, and she opened her mouth for Luna. Makoto tried mimicking Luna's tongue play, but since Luna was going in without regard for what Makoto wanted, albeit unintentionally, her tongue forced it's way through. As the kiss became deeper, and more passionate, Makoto put her hands at the back of Luna's head, fingers dancing through the long waves of blonde hair. There could be no mistake; Makoto was now relishing this kiss.

Luna, however, had done all of this in the heat of the moment, and didn't think for a second how hard breathing would become kissing somebody like that. She broke it off with bated breath. "Hah... hah... I... you're... sexy... too much..." Her mind was on fire. She couldn't believe what she had just did. She was trying to hold out, but her mind just wasn't holding up. She leaned on Makoto, mentally and physically exhausted.

Makoto gave Luna a firm hug, and reassuring words. "I never thought an adorable girl would be interested in little old me. You looked confused, little Luna... everything okay?"

"Uh..." Luna wanted to make a snap about her being a pervert, but she felt really good for some reason, and didn't wanna yell. "Uh huh..."

"Hey... Why don'tcha come with me? I won't do anything bad, I promise. But it really helps to talk about what you're feeling, you know?"

She never really spoke about what she felt, but Luna was more the type to blurt out everything she was thinking anyways. Actually talking with somebody would be helpful... were this not something she was so confused about. She regained enough of what little composure she started out with to frown a bit, and nodded her head. "Yeah sure whatever..." She looked away, face red and lips pouted.


End file.
